<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Closer by RainbowJeff</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24103681">Closer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowJeff/pseuds/RainbowJeff'>RainbowJeff</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The 100 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Honestly so is Clarke, Mostly Fluff, Slow Burn, lexa is a gay mess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:21:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,203</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24103681</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowJeff/pseuds/RainbowJeff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa starts as a freshman at Polis High, and quickly becomes close friends with the one and only Clarke Griffin. Read for pining and unbelievably oblivious gay messes!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clarke Griffin/Lexa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey guys and galls and nb pals! Thanks for reading! I’ll be updating every Sunday, so stay tuned.... and please comment!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Chapter One</b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Lexa was 14, and a bright-eyed incoming freshman at the prestigious Polis High. A school built on honor and tradition, with a curious school motto of <em> Jus Drein Jus Daun </em>, which quite literally translates to “Blood Must Have Blood”. The students of Polis high were as prestigious as the school itself, as they were the children of CEOs, movie stars, famous authors, or all round rich scumbags. Lexa however, did not come from a prestigious lineage such as the ones around her, for she was a foster child. Her current foster family was quite rich, and they believed the only education fit for their child, foster or not, was the one and only Polis high. Lexa was thrilled at the prospect of going to this new school, whether it was full of rich snobs or not, because she was quite a bright student and hadn’t really fit in with any of the other schools she had been to. She was even happier that she got to attend Polis with her sister Anya, who had stuck with her all through the different foster families, and who would be a junior this coming year. However, Anya was a bit of a pain, especially when it came to dragging her out of bed in the morning….</p><p> </p><p>“ANYA! GET UP! WE’RE LATE FOR SCHOOL!”, Lexa yelled through Anya’s door.</p><p> </p><p>“Mhmmppphh… go without me, I have a headache and I’m dog tired.”, Anya replied, sounding not at all like she was planning on cooperating with Lexa.</p><p> </p><p>“UP!”</p><p> </p><p>“NO!”</p><p> </p><p>Frustrated, Lexa rammed down Anya’s door, hair a mess and a half a waffle sticking out of her mouth. She stormed over to Anya’s bed and ripped the covers off of her, hurriedly throwing Anya’s school uniform at her face and storming back out the door. Anya sighed. </p><p> </p><p>“Fine…. you win this time. But one of these days you’re going to find toothpaste in your orange juice, so you can save time by brushing your teeth with breakfast.”</p><p> </p><p>“Just get ready”, growled a perturbed Lexa, who was busy brushing out her wild mane, somewhat unsuccessfully.</p><p> </p><p>Lexa went upstairs and got all of her things ready, straightened her uniform, checked her teeth in the mirror to make sure there were no leftover bits of waffle left, and let out a breath. It was only her first day of high school, no big deal right? Wrong. Lexa has to show all of those kids who she really was, not just some bookish foster kid who’s only real friend was her ass of a sister. Of course, she loved Anya, but she tended to radiate the “Don’t fuck with me” vibe, which was not great for making friends. Lexa just wanted to meet some new people, and at least be partially friendly with some of them. She sighed, and went back down stairs to harass Anya some more. </p><p> </p><p>Anya was leaning on the counter drinking some milk, and raised an eye at her.</p><p> </p><p>“You ready? Big day for you kid.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not that big of a deal”, Lexa retorted. “And don’t call me ‘kid’. I’m only two years younger than you, and you can’t even drive yet. Speaking of which, the bus is gonna be here shortly and I don’t want to be late the first day.”</p><p> </p><p>“Chill out. It’s ‘not that big of a deal’, as you put it… kid”. Anya smirked, chugging the rest of her milk and making her way to the front door. Lexa grumbled and followed her out.</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The moment Lexa arrived at Polis High, she knew she was fucked. All the students she saw were chatting with their friends, laughing, obviously at ease, and she didn’t see anyone that looked lonely or like someone she could introduce herself to. Lexa realized that she didn’t even know Anya’s friends, or if she even had any friends in the first place. She grit her teeth and decided to wait until class started to see if there was anyone she could meet. Lexa was determined to become at least acquaintances with someone before the day was up.</p><p> </p><p>Stepping into the main hall felt like a fever dream. The place was so large, and there were so many windows, and so many students and teachers milling about, that she was starting to feel a little overwhelmed. Unfortunately her bad luck seemed to be multiplying, as she felt herself being knocked to the ground by a boy running to catch up with his friends. Scoffing, Lexa brushed her palms on the skirt of her uniform and thought <em> he didn’t even bother to say he was sorry. </em>Maybe everyone in this school was a rich snob after all. She started to help herself up, before she heard a husky voice ask….</p><p> </p><p>“You need a hand?”</p><p> </p><p>Lexa turned her head to see a blonde girl, probably a fellow freshman, hold out her hand to help Lexa up. Her startling blue eyes were crinkled with concern. Lexa took her hand, and the girl broke into a dazzling smile, teeth flashing white as she hauled Lexa to her feet. </p><p> </p><p>“I guess not everyone has their head so far up their ass at this school then”, Lexa jokes. “Glad to see someone was paying attention.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not that hard to pay attention to you,” the blonde girl remarked. “You’re the only one here that looks like a fish out of water.”</p><p> </p><p>Lexa blushed, looking down at her feet. Feeling unsure how to respond, she’s saved quite literally by the first bell, and as she turns to go to her next class, she feels the girl’s hand on her shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, I’ll see you around.” The girl flashes her another dazzling smile, and runs off to meet her friends who stand in the doorway of some class. Lexa feel her stomach churn with something as she slowly walks towards her next class. Suddenly she spins around, and says</p><p> </p><p>“Hey! I didn’t even get your— name…”, Lexa trails off as she sees the blonde girl has vanished with the rest of her friends.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lexa learns Clarke’s name and quickly becomes a flustered mess</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sooooooo..... Double update! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter Two</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lexa walked to her first period feeling slightly betrayed by the blonde. Which was ridiculous, considering to be betrayed there had to be some sort of trust between the two, and Lexa had met her only minutes ago. However, Lexa was upset the girl had bothered to “save” her, and then neglected to give her name. Lexa frowned- </span>
  <em>
    <span>maybe she saw me as the bookish nerd I am and decided she wanted nothing to do with me. Hmph… snob. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Lexa walked into class 162, algebra, and decided to forget the blonde girl, for she had most certainly forgotten Lexa.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The first half of the day went smoothly, surprisingly, and Lexa was in much better spirits that she had been at the start of school. She had met several people, all of whom were pretty nice- one massive boy with a gentle voice helped her find her biology class, and introduced himself as Gustus. She met another boy in her gym class named Aden, and he shared a bond with Lexa over their mutual hate of running laps. Overall, Lexa went to lunch with a smile, and sought out Anya, who was sitting alone as expected. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey kid. Did you manage to find anyone semi-friendly in this snob fest?”, Anya asked through a mouthful of turkey sandwich. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“They’re not all snobs. You’re just incapable of being friendly to people.” Lexa responded. “And I did meet some nice people, a freshman named Aden and this big guy named Gustus.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh Gustus! Yeah, he’s in my Government class. I suppose he’s nice.” Anya was still mostly engrossed in her food, so Lexa left her alone and surveyed the cafeteria. It was much larger and nicer than she expected, and the food served looked at least edible. Groups of students hung around in clusters, laughing with their friends or eating. Lexa smiled. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This is nice</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Although, the good luck had to come to an end, as Lexa’s eyes landed on a certain group of kids, containing the blond girl from earlier. Lexa’s heart gave a painful thud. Frowning, she turned around, unaware that the girl had shifted her eyes from her friends to stare at Lexa from across the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lunch ended, and Lexa made her way over to class 213, art, in less of good mood than she had been before. Lexa didn’t even know why she was taking this class, as she wasn’t particularly good at art, but she needed the fine arts credit. She walked inside the room, and found the walls completely covered in paintings and drawings, presumably made by past students. Slightly taken aback, she sat down at a table with no one at it already, and waited for the late bell to ring. Slowly, kids trickled into the class, and two boys took a seat at her table, introducing themselves as Jasper and Monty. Jasper gave her a </span>
  <em>
    <span>look </span>
  </em>
  <span>and Lexa sighed, ignoring him so he would get the message that she wasn’t interested. He deflated and turned back to Monty, as the late bell rang and class started. The teacher had barely started to take attendance when someone burst through the door, panting and frazzled. Lexa froze- it was the blonde girl, her blue eyes sparkling and her cheeks flushed with exertion.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry ma’am! I lost track of time!”, the girl explained, looking sheepish.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s fine, but please sit down. How about you take a seat next to Ms. Woods?”, the teacher resumed taking attendance, leaving Lexa still frozen in her seat. The blonde girl made her way over to Lexa’s table and sat next to her, which made Lexa wish the tables were larger. She was so </span>
  <em>
    <span>close</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey! You’re the girl who got knocked down in the hallway- I told you I’d see you around!”, remarked the blonde, who had stuck out her hand in greeting. “I’m Clarke by the way.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lexa put out her hand, cold feelings towards the girl warmed by her bright smile. “I’m Lexa”. Clarke’s hand was soft and warm, yet Lexa shivered slightly at the touch.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I hope you don’t mind that I had to rush away earlier. The bell had rung and I didn’t want to be late to the first class of the year. I’m glad I got your name before the end of the day though!”, Clarke rushed to explain. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lexa felt her face warm up and any bits of animosity towards Clarke melted away. </span>
  <em>
    <span>So she doesn’t believe I’m a bookish loser</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Lexa thought to herself and smiled inwardly. Clarke whipped out her sketchbook and began drawing, and so Lexa took out her own and thought for a minute what she might draw. She decided on a forest, for she loved the woods, and always enjoyed the time she had spent camping with Anya when they were little. Lexa was caught up in her drawing, taking time to sketch the individual leaves on the trees, and detailed the forest floor down to the smallest rocks and fallen leaves. She even drew a little squirrel sticking its head out from behind a tree trunk. She took a break and glanced across the table at Jasper and Monty, who had seemed to have abandoned their drawings and were talking in hushed tones. Lexa looked at Clarke, blond hair falling in her face and a crinkle between her eyes as she concentrated on her drawing. She cast her eyes down to Clarke’s drawing and was shocked at the professionalism of it. Clarke was drawing a hand, but it was the most detailed, well rendered hand Lexa had ever seen.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Clarke!”, Lexa exclaimed. The blond girl turned her head towards Lexa. “That’s really good! It looks almost real.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clarke smiled another dazzling smile, the corners of her blue eyes crinkling as she did so. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks, I’ve been drawing ever since I was little! I really love art, and I just get lost in it sometimes.” Clarke looked at Lexa’s drawing, and her smile got a little bit bigger. “Hey, don’t praise me for my drawing skills when you can draw like that. That looks like a real forest.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lexa turned red, again, and opened her mouth to respond to Clarke when the bell rang. Disheartened, Lexa started to pack her things up when she felt Clarke’s hand on her arm. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I have your number? I know we just met and all, but you seem like a really great person and I’d like to keep in touch, if you want.” Clarke took out her phone and handed it Lexa. Her blue eyes looked hopeful, and she had a half-smile on her lips “Here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lexa went red for the millionth time that day, and took Clarke’s phone and put her number in. She felt light, floating above the clouds, and wondered how she ever thought the blonde was a snob. Clarke was honestly the nicest person Lexa had met today, and she wanted Lexa’s number! Oh, the high spirits were back! Her heart thudded as she handed Clarke her phone back, and the blonde thanked her and exited the classroom. Lexa went to her next class with an untamable smile on her face.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>